Enredos Dimensionales
by Liliana-.-Castillo
Summary: Romance, humor, Aventuras, Secretos, Sueños, Sexo, chicos, chicas... se unen para armar una nueva historia, donde lo que esta mal puede estar bien y lo que esta bien puede estar muy mal... con enredos, muchos enredos...


Esto no es un capitulo, solo es una introducción a la historia, como se darán cuenta hay un OC llamado Liliana que es idéntica físicamente a Alice, pero que es muy infantil.

Por favor, denle una oportunidad a esta historia… acá les dejo una escena, como la presentación de algunos personajes… como verán empieza diferente a lo que muchos esperamos.

¿Dónde esta Bella? Pues hay que buscarla… sí que si… como les digo no es el primer capítulo, solo es una introducción, así que pues… se me cuidan y gracias por leer.

Disclaimer: La trama si es mía, pero muchos de los personajes que usare en esta historia les pertenece a Stephenie Meyer , yo los uso puro por diversión.

"-Mis piernas- decía una sorprendida Liliana al ver sus pobres piernas inertes, tenía tantas ganas de gritar , de llorar , de decir miles de cosas, de culpar a alguien, pero ella sabía que las había sacrificado para salvar su mundo y a su gente.

-No veo- Liliana movió la cabeza sabiendo muy bien de donde provenía esa voz, que no podía ser alguien más que Edward, ¡Oh no! ¿Cómo que no veía?

-Tranquilos chicos… todo estará bien-¿Todo estará bien? Es la típica frase que dicen para tratar de "calmarte" lo cual no funcionaba para nada, en ella, ¿Ahora qué harían? Al menos su amigo podría aprender a luchar así como estaba, pero ella, ella que confiaba en sus piernas como si fuera su vida y ahora no las podía si quiera mover un centímetro por sí sola.

-No puedo creer que los dos no podamos seguir…- las lagrimas cayeron por su cara, el solo pensar que no podría subirse a un árbol, no podría patear la pelota,ni golpear a los hombres en su parte más sensible y eso acompañado con Edwars ciego."

Alice oyó una voz a lo lejos, alguien hablaba, pero ella no se quería mover, no tenía ganas de levantarse de su cama. El día anterior había tenido un día muy cansado, ahora solo quería seguir durmiendo, pero la voz se hizo mas y mas fuerte, ¿Qué pasaba? Entonces recordó que no era la única en ese cuarto, ¡Dah! Sería la niñata de Liliana teniendo quien sabe que sueños. Decidió levantarse e ir a despertarla antes que comenzara a lanzar golpes y destruyera cualquier cosa a su paso. La conocía.

Se fue acercando lentamente, la chica estaba dándole la espalda, pero luego se volteo.

-¡Pero que Mier…!- se tapo la boca. No debía de decir malas palabras.

¿Quién era… ese? ¿Qué hacia un chico en su habitación? ¿Dónde estaba su compañera de cuarto? ¿Dónde estaba su gemela Liliana?

El chico estaba teniendo una pesadilla, comenzó a negar con la cabeza. Alice se debatía entre gritar, golpear o levantar a aquel chico, hasta que el mismo se despertó sobresaltado.

-¿Quién… Quien eres tú?- preguntó acusadoramente.

-¿Yo?- se señaló a el mismo- ¿Hablas de mi? ¿Cómo que quien soy...?- el chico notó la expresión de la chica. ¿Qué le pasaba?

Se levanto.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? ¿Quién eres?- el chico se fue acercando a ella.

-¿Pero de que carajos hablas yo soy Li…?- la frase quedo inconclusa cuando este se cruzo de brazos. En su pecho… faltaba algo- ¡Oh, mierda!- corrió al baño rápidamente.

-Tienes diez segundos para explicar cualquier cosa… sino los aprovechas te sacaré con un tacón en el culo… nueve…- amenazó la morena. El chico salió del baño.

-Yo… soy Liliana- le dijo.

-Siete.

-¡¿No me crees? Que si, que soy yo… soy yo… Lilianita…. Liliana Castillo, ya sabes, tu geme… tu otra parte, la chica que no sabe vestirse… que come peor que un camionero… yo… yo- el chico se señalaba a el mismo.

-Uno- termino de contar Alice y tomo un tacón- Puedes empezar a correr, aunque igual… te encontrare.

-¡Alice! Soy yo… soy yo… de veras…

-¡Vamos! Te estoy dando ventaja…

-¡Hello!- saludó Emmet de improviso. Estaba en la puerta de la habitación de las "chicas".

-Emmet- se emociono el otro chico- ¡Hermanito!- dijo eufórico como un niño pequeño- Explícale a Alice que yo soy Liliana… que mis poderes a veces se desajustan y hacen estos jueguitos con mi cuerpo, ¡Anda, anda! Cuéntale.

Y claro, Emmet lo iba a ayudar, el estaba listo para ayudarlo, el iba a aclarar aquella situación ¡Si señores! Así era… pero todo cambio en el momento que inspecciono a aquel chico completamente… el amiguito de aquel joven, había decidido hacerle saludo al sol aquel día. Alice no había notado aquel detalle. Emmet sabía muy bien que su hermana tenía ese poder de convertirse en su sexo opuesto, pero en esos momentos que miraba la situación. Alice con un tacón en la mano, su hermana pidiendo ayuda porque era un chico y con una carpa en su pijama.. Solo quedo decir.

-¿Qué dices Luis? Yo acabo de ver a mi hermana en la mañana, fue a despertarme con un refrescante balde de agua con hielo, ¡A que es linda!- y sin siquiera esperar alguna maldición, huyo de aquel lugar. Alice a esas alturas, noto la posición del chico, una gran O se formo en su boca.

-¡Pervertido! ¡Pervertido!- alzo su tacón al aire. Ni siquiera el chico sabía que había amanecido así-¡Morirás!- sentencio la bajita y se acerco a atacarle.

El chico salió corriendo como loco con aquella pequeña pixie tras él. Ella era muy rápida, necesitaba un escondite, ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde? Llego a la base central, un momento, Leah, que era la directora, podía ayudarla, si… si.

-¡Leahhhh!- grito como loco, sin embargo esta estaba muy ocupada de un lado a otro.

-¡No grites!

-¡Para allí acosador!- se oyó la voz de Alice cerca… muy cerca. Hasta que la vio entrar.

Todo miraron a esos dos, habían corrido toda la academia con los pijamas aun puestos.

-¡Vamos Leah! Díselo… Dile quien soy yo… díselo ¡Vamos!- suplicó. Leah le hecho una rápida mirada.

-¿Cómo que quien eres tú? ¡Eres Luis!-

-Si… si… pero no, dile quien soy en realidad.

-¡Ya basta! Estoy ocupada… necesito arreglar unas cosas… ¡Vayan a bañarse! Se me salen de acá… ¡Vamos, Vamos!- y así Leah los corrió.

-¿Dónde está Liliana? ¿Qué le hiciste?- comenzó otra vez Alice a reclamar.

-Que yo lo soy- dijo como niño chiquito.

-Al menos podrías hacer algo con…- le señalo los pantalones- eso-A "Luis" se le ocurrió un idea.

-¡Claro que puedo! Lo hare muy a mi estilo.

-¡No me jodas! No me digas que comenzaras a tocártela acá.

-¡No, no! ¿Te puedes calmar?- el tacón se volvió a alzar- está bien, lo comprendo… solo… trata de darme un minuto ¿Si?

-¡No hagas cochinadas!

-Que no hare ninguna cochinada… solo estate quieta- Alice se cruzo de brazos y su impaciencia paso a su pierna izquierda que movía sin parar.

-Un mamut chiquitito quería volar… y probaba y probaba- ¡Se puso a cantar!

-¡No me jodas tu a mí!- lo tomo por la cara y lo miro fijamente.

-Suelta, suelta… ya casi lo logro.

-Mi súper infantil gemela… ¿Esta allí dentro?-el chico comenzó a sonreír, lo había entendido… la canción infantil que cantaba casi inconscientemente cada vez que era una chica, había hecho que Alice se diera cuenta de quién era el… o eso parecía.

-Algo así.

-¿Qué has hecho? ¿Qué has hecho con Liliana?- comenzó a zarandearlo como posesa.

-Nada, nada… yo no he hecho nada con ella… Liliana soy yo… soy yo- comenzó a brincar, ¿De qué manera le hacía para que ella por fin notara quien era?

Edward, si... él lo podría ayudar.

-Tu primo… tu primo te dirá si soy o no Liliana, ¡Vamos! Hablemos con el- y la halo de la mano, la única forma de comunicarse en esos momentos con Edward era vía videoconferencia.

Llegaron otra vez al inicio del juego. El cuarto. El tomo su laptop y se conecto, sabía que a esas horas ya Edward estaría conectado. Pero lo que encontró le hizo gracia, mucha gracia, la cosa es que no sabía si reír por lo que veía o chillar porque Alice quizás seguiría sin creer que él era Liliana.

-¡Eduarda! Que gusto de verte, querida- fue el saludo del chico, al ver que su mejor amigo le había pasado lo mismo que a él. Ese día había amanecido como una chica.

-Estefani, idiota… tu eres Luis, yo Estefani- le corrigió.

-¿Qué está pasando acá?- preguntó Alice mas confundida que nunca.

-Digamos que nos paso lo mismo, el es Edward y yo… soy Liliana, pero al revés.

-¡Esto es una broma! ¿Verdad?

-¡Que no! Que te estoy diciendo la verdad… solo la verdad y nada más la verdad.

-Alice- llamó "Eduarda"- mírame- ordenó- yo soy tu primo Edward.

-¿Y cómo puedo saber que tu eres en realidad mi primo?

-Un día… en el parque, estábamos reunidos, Jasper, Emmet, Rose, tu y yo…

-¡¿Y a que viene eso?

-Emmet conto un chiste…- Alice abrió los ojos… no… no y no- y tú te reíste tanto, pero tanto… que te hiciste pipi en los pantalones.

-Te odio- fue todo lo que articulo.

-¿Quieres que cuente lo que paso en los baños del colegio?

-¿En donde se confundió de sitio y termino encerrada en el baño de los varones y Jasper la tuvo que sacarla desmayada?- soltó Luis.

-Us… ustedes… ¡Esta bien! Son ustedes, pero si dicen algo mas… ¡Aténganse a las consecuencias!

Y así era la vida en la Academia Tecniti, tantos poderes hacían que lo que un día fuera normal al otro día fuera un desastre total.

Una historia llena de humor, romance, aventuras , secretos y enredos, muchos enredos, donde lo que está bien puede estar mal y lo que está mal puede estar bien.

Los invito a que junto conmigo y todos estos chicos vivamos una Aventura  
Dimensional… que ahora serán "Enredos Dimensionales"

¿Qué hará Alice? ¿Quién es Luis? ¿Por qué Edward, amaneció como Eduarda? ¿Dónde esta Bella? Todas esas preguntas serán respondidas en el primer capítulo.

Espero que le den por favor una oportunidad a esta historia, donde pienso hacerla un tanto diferente, pero sin perder la esencia de los personajes… y los romances pues, a ver como se desarrollan esas historias de amor, jajajaja


End file.
